


Match?

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Park Jinyoung was a lot of things. But he was never one for blind dates especially matchmaking ones and yet he found himself putting on his gray coat getting ready for one.





	Match?

Park Jinyoung was a lot of things.

He was class president back in middle school. Scored the highest among his high school peers. Was one of the star players in his college swimming team. But he was never one for blind dates especially matchmaking ones and yet he found himself putting on his gray coat getting ready for one.

Grumbling under his breath he was cursing at himself and second-guessing all his life decisions. Like how on earth did he got sucked into betting with Jackson Wang, his best friend?

_That's because you win all the bet Jackson always proposes. Until now._

So when he found out he lost the bet he was left speechless. Meanwhile, Jackson hopped around in circle celebrating his first win with his hyena laugh.

"Stop frowning or you'll get wrinkles forming by the time you get there." Jackson comments watching as Jinyoung puts on his gray coat by his bedroom door.

Sighing Jinyoung puts a hand to his forehead, trying to comfort the small sting of a headache that was beginning to form. "Can't we just call it quits?"

Wagging his finger Jackson could only smirk, "No way! And risk my once in a lifetime chance to get _Park Jinyoung_ to go to a matchmaker event? I don't think so!"

Sighing once more Jinyoung grabs for his set of keys off his dresser and pockets it into his jeans. "I don't need to be in a relationship right now Jackson."

"Who says about having to be in a relationship? Just go and talk to some guys and see if you could make new friends. You and I both know you need a bigger circle of friends."

Right, Park Jinyoung was a lot of things but he wasn't a social butterfly like Jackson. He prefers sticking to a tight smaller group of friends. Consisting of Jackson Wang, Kim Wonpil, and Brian Kang. He was content really.

"Oh, before you leave here's your invitation to the party!" Jackson says in a singsong tune extending out his hand holding onto a card. Groaning Jinyoung grabs the card from Jackson's grasp before pocketing that into his coat pocket.

"Seriously? They call it a party?" Jinyoung complains whilst walking past Jackson and out of his bedroom heading towards the front door.

"At least they didn't call it 'matchmaking party'," Jackson commented rolling his eyes at his best friend remark. "Just try to have fun when you're there okay?"

"No promises."

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung grimaces standing in front of a tall hotel building. Holding up the card Jackson gave him he glanced at the address once more before pocketing it. The hotel was as tall as a skyscraper. Decorated with black marble textiles outside. They had a roundabout for cars as well as car valet. Walking into the hotel Jinyoung never in his life thought he'll be stepping into one these five-star hotels. A chandelier was hanging high above the lobby area as black comfortable couches and armrest were decorated around the waiting area. He began to wonder just how much Jackson paid this matchmaking event for Jinyoung to be here. He was amazed that the event would be in one of the hotel ballrooms and thankful that there were signs directing him to the place without having to ask the front desk lobbyist.

A long table covered with a black cloth had a sign situated on top. ' _Matchmaking Party_ ' it said in a black cursive font. Withholding his urge to gag Jinyoung found it all to funny how Jackson Wang stand to be corrected. He began walking up to the table with the sign where a woman was sitting beside it.

"Hi! Invited to the party?" She asks in a cheery voice as Jinyoung walks up to her. "Uh yes," Shuffling for the invitation card in his pocket the woman waited patiently. Handing the card over to her, she began typing something up on her computer screen. Moments later she handed Jinyoung a name tag with his name already on it as well as a piece of paper.

With the same cheery voice, she goes to explain the rules, "You're the seater at table seven which means you're not the one doing the rotation. May you find the one you've been looking for!" Thanking her he enters the ballroom noticing the massive red roses decorated around the area and a few men situated at their table already. The table was round with a white tablecloth and a single lean vase with a single red rose in it. Two elegant looking chairs were placed across from each other across the round table.

It was all _too_ typical Jinyoung thought before looking for his table. Table seven was situated rather in the far end from the entrance of the ballroom making it more difficult to slip away from the event. _Not_ that Jinyoung was planning on leaving right when things got boring. Sighing he made himself comfortable in his chair before taking a glance at the piece of paper the lady at the entrance had given him earlier. It was a profile paper with a few of his personal traits listed, like his favors color, movie, what he likes to do on his free time, etc. He was thankful that Jackson at least put down truthful facts about him.

As the minute's tick by the ballroom began to fill up with men either taking their seat at a table or standing by the side of the entrance, most likely the rotators. Just when Jinyoung didn't think this event will ever get started a petite woman dressed in black office clothes enters the ballroom clapping her hands rather loudly. Her clap ricocheted around the ballroom catching everyone's attention. From the far distance, he could still make out the vibrant red lipstick she wore that stuck out like a sore thumb. She wasn't using a microphone or anything making it rather difficult for Jinyoung to pick up on anything she was saying. With a clap of her hands the men who were rotators began to move, Jinyoung took that as a cue for the event to finally start.

The first man Jinyoung met was highly educated but too self-absorb in himself. He could only give a tight smile as the man rant on and on about himself. When the first ten minutes were up Jinyoung released a sigh of relief. The first ten minutes felt like an hour with just this first candidate. He could only hope the next candidate could only be better and time would seem faster. Just as he prayed this a man dressed in tight rip skinny jeans around the knees wearing a white shirt under a motorbike jacket took the seat across from Jinyoung. He couldn't help but also notice the multiple earrings that were pierced in both of his ears. The man was looking everywhere else but at Jinyoung, as if he was searching for someone instead. Clearing his throat to get his attention the man glanced at him with a brief 'hi' before turning to look out towards the crowd again.

"Um did you like find someone of interest already or something?" Jinyoung asks feeling offended for being ignored.

"What?" The man asks glancing back at Jinyoung, "No not at all." Arching one of his eyebrows up in question he was waiting for the 'bad-boy' to further explain himself. Sighing a few seconds later the man adjusted himself in his seat to look at Jinyoung directly.

"I'm not gay."

Well, that wasn't expected to be the first thing out of his mouth. Maybe it was the puzzled look Jinyoung had that coax the man to explain further.

"What I meant is I'm only here to support my best friend. Watching out for him you know?"

"What is there to watch out for? The only thing that could go wrong is the event lady starting to play old high school prom music." Jinyoung comments with a horrifying look just imagining the scene. The guy smirks before him as if amused by his words.

"You're totally my best friend's type."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Im Jaebum."

"I thought you're not interested in men," Jinyoung stated earning a chuckle from Jaebum. "And what's with your bad boy vibe look? Grease much?"

Jaebum could only scoff feeling offended. Strangely though he doesn't feel like punching him like he will usually prefer to do with most people. He thinks he could get along with this guy.

"Look leave my looks alone nerd." Jaebum fires back examining what Jinyoung wore himself. Navy blue skinny jeans, paired with a white turtleneck sweater over a gray long coat. "The look just screams classy nerd."

Jinyoung could only roll his eyes and from the far off distance the lady was announcing for the third rotation. Surprisingly ten minutes passed by like a blink of an eye like Jinyoung had wanted it to be. Getting up from his seat Jaebum tapped on the table to get Jinyoung's attention.

"His name is Mark, Mark Tuan okay? Don't forget!" Jaebum said with a wide grin before dashing off to his next table. Jinyoung could only shake his head thinking about the next poor fellow that Jaebum is going to trick.

It was three more rotations later that Jinyoung finally met the man Jaebum mentioned to him before. Mark Tuan, was a American-Taiwanese male who moved to Korea in his college years in hopes of gaining more experience of learning about a new culture. After graduating from college, the fellow majoring in English literature decided to stay and live in Korea.

Jinyoung couldn't lie that the male made Jinyoung feel butterflies in his stomach especially with that outfit of his. And no it wasn't something provocative. The fellow was wearing a black and white stripe shirt with long sleeves that ran all the way down to his fingertips creating sweater paws. His top was matched well with his black skinny jeans paired off with a pair of red converse shoes giving him the next-door neighborhood vibe. And what Jinyoung found out was that he really _really_ enjoys this man's company. With chestnut brown hair his bangs barely touching his eyelashes, white teeth that catches Jinyoung's attention every time the fellow grins, and lips that looks soft and red as a cherry (making it hard for Jinyoung not to wonder what it would feel like if he puts his lips on his) he knew he was smitten.

 _'Who wasn't looking for a relationship now?'_ Jinyoung can completely hear Jackson's voice ringing in his head along with that smug look on his face as usual once he tells him this back at their shared apartment.

"Do you still swim?" Mark asks bringing Jinyoung out of his own thoughts. The fellow just learned that Jinyoung was an athlete swimmer back in his college years.

"Sometimes, I swim a lot more during the summer." Jinyoung answers as Mark nods his head opening his mouth and closing it a couple of times like he had something to say. "What is it?" He asks coaxing Mark to say or ask what he wanted to.

"I don't know how to swim and I just thought it must be nice to know how to." Mark said as Jinyoung notice the growing blush that began to bloom on Mark's face. He couldn't help but chuckle, although Mark was a few years older than him the elder was adorable.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"In the summer?" Mark asks with a hint of disappoint in his tone that went well with the small pout he was giving. It was only March and summer was a couple of months away he couldn't wait that long.

"There's indoor swimming pools to you know?" Jinyoung replies back earning an embarrassing Mark looking down at his lap as Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh with his hand hovering over his mouth. Just then Mark reaches across the table to bring down Jinyoung's hand, Jinyoung couldn't help but notice the warmth of Mark's hand holding his. His stomach did a weird flip.

"I like your smile you shouldn't hide it." The two roles being reversed now has Jinyoung blushing like a school girl as he clears his throats fanning himself feeling his body heat rise. Just then a loud clap came from across the room signaling another rotation. But Jinyoung didn't want to rotate. He wanted to stay right here with Mark, talking for hours if he could. As if feeling the same way too, Mark gave Jinyoung a sad smile getting up slowly not wanting to leave either.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jinyoung found himself blurting out and asking. Before Mark completely walks away from him. Turning around Mark gave a huge grin before nodding his head.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Standing up quickly Jinyoung grabs Mark hand in his. Entwining their fingers together, their hands fitting together so well like two puzzle pieces that matched each other's shape. Looking around to make sure no one was coming towards their table yet the both of them quickly made a dash for the entrance. Luckily enough they slipped out of the room successfully but not before Jinyoung caught Jaebum looking at them with a smirk on his face.

"Did I ever told you I met your friend Jaebum on the second rotation? He said I'm totally your type." Jinyoung reveals when they finally left the ballroom. Groaning beside Jinyoung, Mark shook his head in disbelief at his best friend for saying that. It was one thing his so called 'best friend' attended this event with him insisting that he needed to watch over him like a mother. But telling a stranger that he's Mark's type was beyond embarrassing.

"I can't believe he said that." Mark complains, with his hand still entwined with Mark's Jinyoung gave his hand a light squeeze as a way of comforting him.

"Was he wrong though?"

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here to spread more markjin! Sorry for the lame title and for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed this small little reading! Comments are most welcomed. (:


End file.
